Neo Of Time
by TheBruhGuy
Summary: Neo Of Time is about a teenage boy named Neo Tennyson, who embarks on a journey with his brother across the United States. Neo acquires a Time Device which makes him a Time Traveling Hero. But a threat gets in Neo's way and he wants to destroy Earth and takes its resources. But Neo will encounter allies and enemies on the way. Will Neo survive? Will he win? Find out!


3:29:02 (Time)

My entire mind was staring at the clock. The teacher was still talking about 'Expectations' and 'Life.' Well, I think this was ridiculous. There was less than a minute left in the school! '' , did you enjoy this school year?" The teacher asked me. I stood up slowly, trying to waste time. "We don't have all day ." She said. I stood up, fully. Everyone was just staring at me. "This school year had an important impact on my life. I learned that life isn't about fun, it's about education." I stopped. " Yes ! Marvelous!" "Unless your you!'' I said. The school bell rung. Everyone stormed out of the class. I waited at the door. "SUMMER!" I ran out the door. Everyone was exchanging goodbyes for one last time. I said bye to my friends, Khemist,Wes,Trell, and Reginald. I finally stopped at my car. Wait...where's my car? ''Mom? Dad?"' Where are they?" I said to myself. I walked down the school sidewalk. I got my phone and called them. Someone picked up. ''Hello Neo!" My mother said. "Hello mom...where are you exactly?'' I said. She paused. ''Hawaii." ''Oh ok...wait...what?!'' I exclaimed. I yelled. "Oh, he's not there yet?'' Mother said. ''Who's not here yet?'' I said. Then I saw him. He was riding in a black and purple dodge, I think 2016 edition. He was playing 's 'No Role Modelz.' "Dont save her, she dont want to be saved. Dont save her, she dont want to be saved!" He said. I sighed under my breath. ''Trent.'' I said. He stopped and stepped out of his Dodge. He looked at me and smirked. ''Little Brother!'' I hung up my phone. ''I'm fourteen.'' I said. ''And I'm Twenty-One.'' He said. "Why are you here?" I said. ''Mom and dad told me to take care of you for the summer!'' "Hold up wait! I'm spending my summer with you!" ''Yep! Better get ready for the road trip!" ''UGHHH!'' I said. Guys...this was going to be lame.

Oregon City

Trent took me home to gather all my stuff necessary for summer vacation. We were once again back on the road. "Haven't seen you in three years Neo.'' Trent said. ''What did you expect? You walked out on us after graduation.'' I said. ''Well...I'm making up for it Neo.'' Trent said. ''By spending the summer with me? That's torture.'' I said. Trent laughed. "You got jokes, you got jokes." He said. ''What exactly are we doing anyway?'' "We're going through the U.S. most prized locations. Well...most of them. First we're going to the Helm Camp Site!" "Lame. Do they have Wi-Fi?'' I said. ''Wi-Fi free!'' Trent said. ''You sir are a first class jerk.'' He smirked and continued to drive.

Somewhere In Space

"My lord...it's ready." The giant sitting in the chair, looking down on Earth smirked. ''When will we launch it servant?'' The giant said. "Later tonight sir. It will be given to the this kid.'' The giant read the screen. ''Neo Tennyson huh? Get ready.'' The giant said

To Be Continued...

I must state that this is my work! ©NeoOfTime is MY work and I take full credit for this. Ben 10 characters do not belong to me.

Neo Of Time Arc 2

Oregon's Helm Camp Site

We arrived there two hours later. Trent went to go get the necessary equipments for camping. "Come pick out your tent co-" "Blue.'' I said. "Ok." Trent said. Trent and I began to setup our tents. Me and tent got in a little friendly competition on who would build the ten he fastest. I won. 2 mins and 54 seconds. "Nothing like brotherly fun time." "Brotherly fun time? That sounds a little creepy." "Just...trying to make conversation." Me and Trent were finished. I pulled out my phone, to check the latest GSW score. ''Curry is a goat. Klay is too but he...isn't goat like Curry.'' I said. Trent snatched away my phone. "No phones brother.'' He said. "What?!" "Sorry, but this is outdoor time." ''Now I got a schedule now! Ughhh!" I said. Ten minutes passed and Trent sat at the campfire, eating marshmellows. He put his hand on my shoulder, eating the marshmellow. ''Why so quiet.'' I pulled my arm back. "Because...I just heard several notifications of Kik go off in one minute.'' I said. "Neo...-'' ''You know what. I can't take this. Your stupid rules are just holding me back from being a 13-yr old! Im leaving.'' I said. I began to walk outside. I have to admit, outdoors were calm. Animals all living peacefully. Trent followed me outside. "Neo wait!'' He said. Just then, something caught my eye. A twinkle in the sky. My head rose. A comet was coming right towards me! "NEO!'' Trent yelled. I could see him running towards me...then BOOOOOOOOOOM! My body was sent flying. When I was flying through the air, I could see everyone blasted back. Then my head hit a tree branch. I...was out.

Not knowing where I was, or what time it was, I got up. Vision was blurry. Blurry as ever. I could barely keep my balance. I walked over towards the ball filled with fire. As I approached it, the fire faded. Below me, I saw a gigantic crater. It had something inside of it. It was a sphere. When I got near it, it opened. Inside...was a watch. It didn't look like no normal wrist watch. It was...futuristic somehow. I reached my left hand out and I took it. I put it on. I had Month/Date/Year on the dial. After 15 seconds passed. It sealed on my wrist. I couldn't take it off. I wasn't worried though, because I watched a cartoon like this. Something like Ten Ben's. I stood motionless. Trent came over and grabbed me. He gave me a hug. ''Neo! Are...you ok?'' "Yeah...yeah.'' I said. "Good. We umm...need to leave."

The next day...

The day was bright. Morning was here. "Hi Neo.'' Trent said. I was lying on a bed. "Sup.'' I said. "You know, I was really scared back there." ''Yeah?'' ''You alright?'' ''I feel like I can get some Time.'' Trent smirked.


End file.
